Hearts With Missing Pieces
by iloveromance
Summary: The aftermath of Michelle's riding accident in which she experiences temporary memory loss hits the Tanner family hard. But Jessie takes it harder than anyone. Continuation of the series finale "Michelle Rides Again".


Michelle stood in the living room among her family staring at them in confusion. "Just how out of it was I?"

Jessie smiled at his niece. "You were pretty out of it, kid. I mean, you were here, sweetheart but it was like part of you was missing. It was like a part of all of us was missing. But we stuck together and got through it."

"Just like we always do." Joey chimed in.

"Just like we always will." Danny finished.

The room was silent but for a moment until Jessie suddenly rose from the sofa. "I'll be right back guys. There's something I need to take care of."

"Daddy, where are you going?" Nicky and Alex asked, almost in unison.

Jessie averted his eyes away from his young sons. "Just… stay here with Mommy and your cousin Michelle, okay?"

"Daddy, don't leave!" Nicky called to Jessie as he watched his father bound up the staircase. It was almost as though Nicky and Alex could sense that something was wrong. And judging by the looks on the faces of the people around her, Becky knew that her family could sense it too. Her heart ached for her husband. But before she could respond, Danny rose to his feet.

"I'll go and talk to him."

"No Danny, I'll go." Becky crossed the room and gently touched Danny's shoulder, smiling at him. "But thanks. I'll be right back."

Her heart beat faster as she bounded up the stairs en route to their third floor apartment. She opened the door and sighed when she saw him standing in the living room glancing at a picture of Michelle when she was a baby. His back was to her but she saw him move his hand toward his face. It wasn't hard to tell that he was brushing away tears. But she knew that he would never admit it. And he might even be angry that she was here. And so she decided that it was best to approach him quietly.

"Jessie?"

He turned around wearing a fabricated smile. "Becky. I thought you were downstairs with Michelle."

"I was, but… I wanted to make sure that you're all right."

He scoffed. "Of course I'm all right. Why wouldn't I be?"

She moved closer and took his hand. "You don't have to be so tough you know. It's okay to cry. I know you were scared after Michelle's riding accident. We all were."

He sighed deeply and tried to smile. "I wasn't scared. And I'm not crying. I'm just…."

When he suppressed a sob, the unmistakable tears trickled down his cheeks, prompting her to brush away her own tears and she took him into her arms. As she held him she could hear his soft cries and she stroked his back. "It's all right. Just let it out." She whispered.

After a few minutes he drew back and laughed nervously. "I'm sorry for acting like such an idiot."

The heartbreaking statement had her blinking back more tears and she ran her fingers through his thick jet black hair. "You're not an idiot. You're a wonderful husband, father and uncle. But I wish you would talk to me. What's wrong?"

"I don't know Beck. When I saw Michelle lying on the ground after she fell off of that horse and we couldn't get her to wake up I was beside myself with grief. It was like losing Pam all over again and even though Michelle woke up, she couldn't remember anything-or any of us. H-how do you think that made me feel?"

"So it's my fault."

They turned to find Michelle standing in the doorway, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Michelle…"

"Uncle Jessie, you and Aunt Becky are crying because of me, aren't you?"

"No, Michelle. I-."

"I wish I had never ridden that stupid horse! I ruined everything!" Michelle cried. "And I wish that I could just disappear and never come back so that I wouldn't hurt anyone ever again!"

Becky and Jessie looked at each other helplessly. "Michelle, sweetheart…" Becky began. But Michelle stormed down the stairs and slammed the door.

Without hesitation, Becky and Jessie flowed close behind and into the living room where they found Michelle crying in Danny's arms.

"Danny, I'm sorry. I was just upset. I didn't mean to upset her." Jessie explained.

Becky wrapped her arms around her husband and leaned against him. "There's nothing to be sorry for. Everyone understands."

But he pulled out of Becky's arms and went to Michelle, crouching down to her level. "Michelle, I'm sorry I got so upset. It's just that I was so happy when you got your memory back, but the thought that you couldn't remember anything and that we almost lost you really scared me."

"It was my fault, Uncle Jessie." Michelle cried.

"No, honey, it wasn't." Danny said.

"But it was!" Michelle cried. "If I had been paying attention to what I was doing-."

"Jessie and Danny are right, Michelle." Joey said. "This isn't your fault. It was just an accident."

"Then why are Uncle Jessie and Aunt Becky crying?"

Becky smiled and took Michelle's hand. "I'm sorry sweetheart. We're not crying because of you. We just didn't want to lose you."

"I still remember the day you were born." Jessie said. "Your mom and dad called me and told me that I had a new niece. I was so happy and I couldn't wait to meet you. And when I finally did, I couldn't believe how beautiful you were. And you're growing up to be even more beautiful, just like your sisters."

Michelle threw her arms around Jessie. "I love you, Uncle Jessie."

He closed his eyes and hugged her tightly. "I love you too, Michelle."

When the hug ended, he drew back and smiled.

"Well, since DJ, Steve and Kimmy are heading for the prom, what do you say we go out for ice cream?" Joey asked. "Michelle you remember ice cream, don't you?"

"Now ice I remember! Yum!" Michelle said, causing everyone to laugh. And then she turned to Jessie and Becky. "Are you coming with us?"

Jessie turned to Becky and smiled. "Nah, you go ahead. Your Aunt Becky and I have something to take care of."

Joey smirked. "Yeah, I bet they do. Gotta get a head start on those _taxes,_ right, Jessie?"

Jessie looked at Joey blankly until Becky whispered something into his ear. "Oh right… taxes. Yes sir, it doesn't pay to _procrastinate_."

"What's _procastin_-whatever?" Michelle asked.

"Um… I'll tell you later." Jessie replied, receiving a round of groans from Kimmy, DJ and Stephanie.

"Geez, Jessie can your jokes get anymore lame?" Kimmy asked.

"Gee, Kimmy, can your dress get any brighter?" Becky snapped.

But Kimmy wasn't fazed in the least. "Sure it can, see?" She said proudly, pushing the button on her dress to make the tiny white lights flash on and off.

"Come on, Kimmy let's go." DJ said dragging her friend out the door.

"I'll go with you." Danny said. Taking picture after picture while DJ groaned again.

"Dad, are you going to take pictures until they get to the dance?" Stephanie asked.

"Don't be silly." Danny said. "Just until you get into the car."

"Just wait until your prom, Stephanie." DJ said. "Bye Michelle, Uncle Jessie, Aunt Becky."

"Have fun!" Becky said. "Bye boys!"

"Bye Mommy and Daddy!" Nicky and Alex waved as Joey scooped them up in his arms.

When Jessie and Becky found themselves alone, they joined hands and walked upstairs to their apartment, closing the door behind them.

"I'm sorry about earlier, getting so upset." Jessie said.

Becky touched her husband's cheek and smiled. "Stop apologizing, okay?" When he said nothing, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Sweetheart I told you, there's nothing to be sorry for. You were scared. We all were. I love Michelle too and I don't want to lose her either. But I wish you'd come to me so we can go through this together."

Jessie lowered his head. "I know… and I'm sorry. I guess I was just thinking about myself. I didn't think about how worried everyone else was."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "It doesn't matter now. Michelle is well again and she has her memory back. It's wonderful."

"It is wonderful, isn't it?"

She sighed at the way he was kissing her but the kisses ended much too soon. And when he drew back, she found it hard to hide her disappointment.

"What's wrong?"

"Will you do me a favor?"

"Anything." He replied. "I'm there for ya babe."

"Kiss me again?"

He drew her close and gave her a kiss that made her breathless. But not before whispering into her ear. "Have mercy."

THE END


End file.
